childrens_dreams_nightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Maverick Everly
'Patrick Maverick Everly '''is a Main Characters on ''Glee: Children's Dreams & Nightmares Personality Patrick is a genuinely nice, happy, caring guy who appears as though he has no problems in the world. He has a heart of gold, but can be competitive at times and though he doesn't mean it, he can tear people down with the best of them. Obviously, he'd feel great remorse afterwards and would track you down just to say that he was sorry; he's very stubborn which can often be confused with his determination. Patrick is a happy guy and no, it's not an act. He genuinely is happy all the time and has few cares in the world, except for the obvious ones, typical teenage guy worries. He is protective of his family, and he will stand up for his friends because they're his second family. He has a wicked temper and racism, homophobia and bullying in general easily irritates him. Glee: Act or Sing? Before The Series Meredith Walsh was a young eighteen year old, fresh faced and naive. She moved out of her parents house the day of graduation, she had always been rather independent and couldn't wait to begin fending for herself. Meredith began to work at a local watering hole as a bar tender, she was a big hit with the male customers and soon began making some money on the side. This was ideal for the eighteen year old, she got free drinks and was paid to have fun. Until she discovered she had been impregnanted by one of her many customers. Meredith had never planned on having children, at least not until she was thirty and settled down. She still had her whole life before her and now she had two little babies to care for. For a while it worked, Meredith stopped her partying and got a job at a local department store. Nine months later she was able to afford a two bedroom apatment and she happily began to care for her fraternal twins, Presley and Patrick. Meredith was very happy with her living situation and despite how they were brought into the world Presley and Patrick were loved and cared for by all of their family. Five short years later, Meredith had married and the twins were overjoyed to finally have a father. Gordon Everly adored his wife and children, and he hated having to leave them when he was deployed. It wasn't long until the twins were independent fourteen year olds, once again Gordon was deployed only this time he left and wouldn't be returning until after Christmas. This upset Presley, Patrick and Meredith, who was expecting, immensely. It especially upset them when a man dressed in army green arrived at their house on the morning of December, 24 bearing a letter with the worst possible news they could have received. Presley, Patrick and Meredith were distraught. Now the twins are still normal teenagers, Presley, struggling through some emotional and physical issues, Patrick, perfectly happy and normal. Pilot Songs Solos Duets LIGHTS.jpg|Lights(With Presley)|link=Lights Group Numbers Creator Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters